Throughout history, keys have provided an inexpensive, though imperfect, method of access control to physical properties such as buildings, vehicles, containers, safes, and the like. Physical keys use unique authentication geometries to operate a specifically paired-lock or a small number of specifically paired-locks. Current methods of generating key authentication geometries are governed by efficiency requirements that focus on fabricating, managing and storing individual key solutions. However, the sheer proliferation of personal items requiring access control raises concerns over unintended key duplication. In more recent times, the advent of a fob key has somewhat eased those concerns. Fob keys include small security hardware devices that use a built-in digital signature. However, the methodology of generating digital signatures has been developed with the same reasoning as their predecessor technologies; namely to allow for an efficient means to fabricate, manage and store individual key solutions. As a result, with the ever-increasing number of physical items requiring access control, concerns over unintended duplication of digital signatures is becoming more prevalent.